lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Charlie Pace
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Charlie Hieronim | Nazwisko=Pace | AKA= | Pochodzenie=Manchester, Wielka Brytania | Data urodzenia=8 grudnia 1976 | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci=21 grudnia 2004 | Miejsce śmierci=Stacja Zwierciadło | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Utopił się | Zawód=basista w zespole Drive Shaft | Rodzina= Dexter Stratton - Pradziadek Simon Pace - Ojciec Megan Pace - Matka Liam Pace - Brat Karen Pace - Szwagierka Megan Pace - Bratanica Claire Littleton - partnerka | Powód Australia= Przekonać Liama aby powrócił do Drive Shaft | Powód samolot=Aby reaktywować zespół }} Charlie Pace był rozbitkiem ze środkowej części Lotu 815. Przed katastrofą grał na basie i śpiewał w zespole Drive Shaft. Był narkomanem (gdy samolot zaczął się rozpadać zażywał heroinę w toalecie). Jak i dla wielu zagubionych, dla Charliego rozbicie się było szansą na nowe życie. Na Wyspie bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Claire. Dzięki wizjom i interwencjom Desmonda uniknął kilkukrotnie śmierci. Zginął jednak ostatecznie ratując pozostałych rozbitków. Utonął w pokoju kontrolnym Stacji Zwierciadło, kiedy Mikhail za pomocą granatu zdetonował od strony oceanu okno. Charlie, chcąc uratować Desmonda, zamknął szczelnie pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował. O jego śmierci opowiedział rozbitkom Desmond. Pod koniec 1 odcinka 4 serii Hurley przekazuje złą nowinę Claire. thumb|Brat Charliego Liam Historia Przed katastrofą Poza Wyspą * Pobożny katolik. ** Jako dziecko był ministrantem. * Jego matka twierdziła, że jest 'wyjątkowy'. Jego ojciec był rzeźnikiem, który nie podzielał muzycznych pasji syna. * thumb|left|CharlieGdy dorósł, stworzył wraz z bratem Liamem zespół rockowy DriveShaft. ** W historii zespołu wielokrotnie pojawiały się narkotyki. Charlie początkowo był przeciwny heroinie, lecz pewnego dnia spróbował. I uzależnił się. * Jego dilerem był Tommy, który podsuwał chłopakowi różne sposoby zdobycia pięniędzy. ** Pewnego dnia zaproponował mu zaprzyjaźnienie się z Lucy Heatherton, która pochodziła z bogatej rodziny. *** Charlie jednak zakochał się w dziewczynie, i nie potrafił jej okraść. Lucy po jakimś czasie dowiedziała się o pierwotnych intencjach rockmana i zostawiła go. * Lata później Charlie postanowił odwiedzić brata mieszkającego z rodziną w Australii. Chciał go przekonać do odbudowy zespołu. Liam odmówił, lecz w zamian zaproponował bratu mieszkanie na czas jego odwyku. Charlie odmówił, wkrótce potem wybierając linie Oceanic na powrót do domu. W samolocie Charlie siedział na miejscu 29C. Po starcie poczuł głód narkotykowy. Jedna ze stewardess, Cindy, zobaczyła, iż mężczyzna zachowuje się dziwnie i zgłosiła to do innych pracowników. Charlie wstał i ruszył na przód samolotu. Minął Jacka i Rose (rząd 23), po czym zamknął się w toalecie znajdującej się w pierwszej klasie. Zażył trochę heroiny z torebeczki, którą trzymał w swoim bucie. Gdy samolotem zaczęło trząść, usiadł na najbliższym wolnym siedzeniu i zapiął pasy. Co najdziwniejsze, Charlie znajdował się w przedniej części samolotu podczas katastrofy. Tymczasem w odcinku pilotażowym widzimy go szwendającego się po plaży. Kokpit samolotu wylądował zaś wiele kilometrów dalej, w dżungli... Być może podczas katastrofy Charlie nie zapiął pasów dokładnie i przy kolejnej turbulencji po prostu wypadł ze swojego miejsca. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest jednak, że to po prostu niedopatrzenie. Na Wyspie Sezon 1 * Na opatrunkach znajdujących się na jego palcach zapisał FATE (przeznaczenie), później jednak zmienił to słowo na LATE (spóźnieni). Dodatkowo w jednym z odcinków pojawia się napis PATE (pasztet).thumb|Charlie po rozbiciu się samolotu * Wyruszył wraz z Kate i Jackiem na poszukiwanie kokpitu. * Porzucił nałóg z pomocą Johna Locke'a * Uratował Jacka, gdy ten został zasypany w jaskini. * Zaprzyjaźnił się z Claire, pomagając jej przenieść się do jaskiń. * Nie uwierzył Hurleyowi, gdy ten zdradził, że jest multimilionerem. * Prawie został zabity przez Ethana. ** W zemście zabija go. * Pomógł Sayidowi w poszukiwaniu Rousseau, gdy ta porwała Aarona. ** Został zraniony przez pułapkę zastawioną przez Francuzkę. Sayid wypalił ranę, która powstała. Sezon 2 thumb|Charlie i Mr. Eko budują kościół * Został zmuszony przez Mr. Eko, by pokazać mu miejsce, skąd wziął narkotyki. ** Widział konfrontację Eko z Potworem. * Miał sen, w którym jego matka i Claire przebrane za Anioły mówią mu, że Aaron jest w niebezpieczeństwie. ** Eko podpowiedział chłopakowi, że dziecko trzeba ochrzcić. ** Charlie wywołał pożar w pobliżu obozu, by w zamieszaniu porwać Aarona i ochrzcić go w oceanie. ** Zostaje pobity przez Johna i odrzucony przez grupę * Brał udział w wielkim przekręcie Sawyera. ** Na prośbę Jamesa zaatakował Sun. * Zaprzyjaźnia się z Mr. Eko i pomaga mu zbudować kościół. * Dał Claire trochę lekarstwa, które znalazł w zrzucie zapasów. * Pozbył się całej heroiny wrzucając ją do oceanu. * Poinformował Locke'a o łodzi Desmonda. * Pomógł Eko wysadzić przeciwwybuchowe drzwi w Łabędziu. Sezon 3 * Wyrusza wraz z Lockiem do jaskini niedźwiedzi. * Ratuje Mr. Eko z płonącego namiotu * Dowiaduje się od Desmonda o swojej śmierci * Załamuje się, jednak po pewnym czasie wraca mu radość życiathumb|Charlie w stacji Zwierciadło * Na prośbę Hurleya ryzykuje życiem prowadząc odnaleziony przez kiego samochód * Nie prowadzi, lecz siada na miejscu pasażera - kierował Hurley. * Organizuje urodziny Claire * Wyrusza z Desmondem, Jinem i Hurleyem wgłąb wyspy, gdzie znajdują Naomi * Nurkuje do Stacji Lustro * Jest torturowany przez Bonnie * Kontaktuje sie z Penny, która nie wie nic o Naomi * Tonie gdy okienko stacji zostaje rozsadzone granatem przez Mikhaiła[[Plik:Charlie_umiera.jpg|thumb|Charlie umiera]] Po śmierci thumb|185px|left Trzykrotnie jest widziany (w wizjach) przez Hurleya w . Jego wizytę w szpitalu dla psychicznie chorych przedstawiono jednak dość realistycznie. Równoległa linia czasowa thumb|left|250px|Charlie uratowany przez Jacka W równoległej linii czasowej Charlie również był basistą w zespole DriveShaft i uzależnił się od heroiny. Znalazł się w samolocie linii Oceanic Airlines z Sydney do Los Angeles. Podczas podróży dopadł go głód narkotykowy, w związku z czym udał się do toalety. Jego dziwne zachowanie zaniepokoiło obsługę. W obawie przed odkryciem przed stewardessę narkotyków, Charlie usiłuje połknąć plastikową torebkę z heroiną, jednak w wyniku turbulencji narkotyki utykają mu w gardle. Będąc nieprzytomnym Pace ma wizję pięknej nieznajomej (łatwo się domyślić, że chodzi o Claire). W międzyczasie zaniepokojona stewardessa prosi o pomoc Jacka, który wyciąga woreczek z gardła Charliego i przywraca mu oddech. Gwiazda rocka nie jest zadowolona z ratunku. Twierdzi, że wolałby umrzeć, niż zostać uratowanym. O narkotykach obsługa samolotu powiadamia policję, która zjawia się na lotnisku i aresztuje Charliego. ("LA X") Jakiś czas później Desmond otrzymuje od swojego szefa, Charles'a Widmore'a, zadanie dostarczenia narkomana na koncert jego syna, Daniela. Zadanie to okazuje się być trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał Hume. Charlie opowiada Desmondowi o swoim doświadczeniu z samolotu i stwierdza, że Hume nie jest szczęśliwy w życiu, bo nie poczuł tego, co on - prawdziwej miłości. Gdy mężczyźni są już w drodze na koncert, Charlie nieoczekiwanie atakuje Desmonda i celowo wjeżdża autem do wody. Desmond wydostaje się z samochodu i widzi Charliego, który przykłada dłoń do szyby auta, podobnie jak w finale trzeciego sezonu tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Po wydostaniu się na ląd Hume usiłuje dowiedzieć się, kim jest Penny, której imię widział wypisane na dłoni Charliego. Pace pyta Desmonda, czy ten "też to poczuł". Charlie ostatecznie ucieka Desmondowi, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu jego szefa. ("Happily Ever After") Mimo to Charlie w końcu dociera na koncert, na którym ma zagrać raz ze swoją grupą DriveShaft oraz utalentowanym pianistą, Danielem Widmorem. Na miejsce przywozi go Hugo, który wraz z Desmondem werbuje ludzi do "pójścia dalej". Reyes zastaje Charliego pod wpływem narkotyków i siłą zabiera go do swojego samochodu. W trakcie koncertu Charlie wśród publiczności dostrzega piękną blondynkę ze swojej wizji - Claire. Wkrótce ciężraną dopadają skurcze i wychodzi. Charlie podąża za nią oraz Kate i pyta, czy może jakoś pomóc rodzącej. Kate prosi go o przyniesienie wody i koca. W międzyczasie sama przyjmuje poród. Gdy Charlie wraca, Aaron jest już na świecie. Pace wręcza świeżo upieczonej mamie koc i w tej samej chwili przypomina sobie swój pobyt na wyspie. Podobnie dzieje się z Claire. Para całuje się. ("The End Part I") Charlie i Claire wraz z Aaronem przybywają do kościoła i wspólnie zinnymi rozbitkami udają się "w dalszą drogę". ("The End Part II") Rodzina Ciekawostki * Gdy wisiał powieszony, literka E na jego bandażu była bardziej kanciasta niż kiedykolwiek. * Jest fanem The Kinks. ** Zespół ten nagrał piosenkę "Wielki Czarny Dym", której tekst odpowiada niektórym wydarzeniom z Wyspy. * Jego brat powiedział, że dożyje 30, lecz dożył 29. - Jego brat mówił sam o sobie, że nie dożyje 30, nie o Charliem. Teorie * Po katastrofie był wciąż pod wpływem narkotyku, nieświadomie doszedł do plaży. * Jego wizje były objawem choroby. * Mógł wyciągnąć Locke'a i Eko z bunkra na krótki czas przed wyładowaniem. ** Nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ został ogłuszony przez uderzające metalowe przedmioty, wejście zostało zabarykadowane przez Locke'a, a jedyny sposób na wejście lub wyjście był otwór we włazie, który znalazł Locke i wysadził go dynamitem. * Charlie mimo wszystko mógł jednak przeżyć. Desmond bez problemu wyciągnął by go przez rozbity zewnętrzny luk stacji The Looking Glass. Dla zachowania jednak pozorów i oszukania przeznaczenia, Desmond rozpowiada że Charlie nie żyje a ten tymczasem siedzi cichutko w The Looking Glass. ** Charlie zmarł w momencie, w którym Mikhaił detonuje bombę i wybija szybę, przez którą do pomieszczenia dostaję się oceaniczna woda. Umiera poprzez zatonięcie tak, jak widział to Desmond w swojej wizji- potwierdza to fakt, o którym mówiła Eloise, że jeśli ktoś musi umrzeć i to jest jego przeznaczenie, to nieważne co się stanie, osoba obarczona nim zginie. * Charlie przeżył ** Potwierdzeniem tej teorii jest to, że powietrze jest lżejsze od wody, a okno które zniszczył Bakunin było w połowie wysokości pomieszczenia, więc Charlie powinien mieć jeszcze na górze pomieszczenia sporo powietrza. ** A zaprzeczeniem naczynia połączone ** W tym wypadku w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się powietrze, które teoretycznie nie miało fizycznej możliwości ucieczki, (prosty test: zalejcie miskę, garnek wodą włóżcie tam pustą szklankę do góry dnem, a powietrze z niej nie ucieknie - ciśnienie a gęstość), aczkolwiek twórcy serialu o tym nie pomyśleli i pokazują wyraźnie, że całe powietrze ucieka i Charlie umiera. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego jego matka twierdziła, że jest specjalny? **Dlatego że miał muzyczny talent. **Wiedziała, że jego przeznaczeniem jest dokonanie wielkich rzeczy. * Dlaczego zdaje się nie pamiętać wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w Łabędziu? ** W skutek szoku, oślepiającego światła i implozji bunkra doszło do zaburzeń świadomości. * Czemu nie martwi się o Jacka, Kate i Sawyera. ** Desmond przepowiedział, że zostaną uratowani. Zobacz też ar:شارلي بيس da:Charlie Pace de:Charlie Pace en:Charlie Pace es:Charlie Pace fr:Charlie Hieronymus Pace he:צ'ארלי פייס it:Charlie Pace nl:Charlie Pace pt:Charlie Pace ru:Чарли Пейс zh:Charlie Pace